When I See Her Face
by Commentaholic - Alpha 02
Summary: Songfic One-shot.  Bruno Mars's "Just the Way You Are".  Arya and Eragon have an encounter in Du Weldenvarden by a secluded lake just before a storm.


****

**When I See Your Face**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: This short songfic was brought into my mind all at once upon the hearing of Bruno Mars's song, "Just the Way You Are". This one-shot just flowed into my mind. Despite the time being about midnight, my left hand shot out and flicked on the lamp while my right scrambled for the notebook and pen that I keep by my bed just in case any ideas come to me. (Not really, I had to get up and go to my backpack to get it out, but you get the idea.)**

**Anyway, when I heard this song... it just clicked. Now, normally, I wouldn't condone this pairing, due to a couple obvious reasons. But it just seemed to fit, considering his determination despite numerous discouragements. That's right people, it's Eragon and Arya.**

Eragon's eyes were drawn to her immediately as the moon lit up the night sky. She stood by the shore of a glassy lake, arms hugging herself as the cold wind blew across the water's surface, causing her thin white garment to flutter about. She turned to him, almost seeming to him as if he was in a fantasy. Eyes as green as the most precious emeralds gazed at his brown ones.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes... m__ake the stars look like they're not shining,_

The stars that hung in the sky glittered off the lake before being disrupted by ripples caused by an evening rain, water droplets landing upon the water with the sound of a thousand whispers. The wind blew her hair across her face, and she brushed aside those ebony locks, turning to face him fully. "Eragon," she said, "You should not be here-"

_Her hair, her hair... f__alls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, a__nd I tell her every single day._

Her words froze in her throat as Eragon's hand brushed against her cheek, gentle fingers trailing through the silken strands of her raven hair. A whisper entered her ear. "How beautiful the stars are, as are you, Arya Svit-kona." His eyes showed only surprise as her strong arms, thin as they were with feminine grace, repelled him to arms' length.

"Eragon... It cannot be... We can't ever be..." She began to turn away. The rain increased from a faint sprinkle, a moist kiss in the air upon their fair skin, into a cold shower. Eragon's hand shot out and halted her flight by grabbing her arm. Water from the sky, trailing down his arm and onto hers, caused goosebumps to arise on her alabaster flesh.

_Yeah I know, I know.. w__hen I compliment her, s__he won't believe me,_  
_And its so, its so s__ad... to think she don't see what I see,_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_

_I say..._

He turned her around, staring into her emerald eyes with such a passion. A look so filled with longing that it shook Arya to her core. "But Arya, how could I ever love anyone after I have seen you?"

_When I see your face, t__here's not a thing that I would change,_  
_  
'Cause you're amazing j__ust the way you are._

_And when you smile, t__he whole world stops and stares for awhile,_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing j__ust the way you are._

For the first time since they had met, Eragon noticed something. When her eyes met his, now, they revealed all the love that he himself felt for her... and it was a love returned towards him as well. Their lips met.

_Her lips, her lips__... I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh... s__he hates, but I think its so sexy._

The stars danced around them overhead. The rain, now a downpour, could matter less than a battle waged in another universe. As they drew apart, he could only gaze upon her unmatched beauty.

_S__he's so beautiful, a__nd I tell her every day._

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking __If you look okay_  
_  
You know I say..._

_When I see your face__, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_  
'Cause you're amazing j__ust the way you are._  
_  
And when you smile, t__he whole world stops and stares for a while,_  
_  
'__Cause girl you're amazing..._  
_  
Just the way you are._

* * *

**A/N: Well... Listen to the song if you can. Tell me that it's not just me that can imagine this sort of scene when you listen to the lyrics. I listened to it about 10 times before I could get over it. It just struck me to the core...**

**Anyway, I also hope to have another songfic out in the next week. I might just begin a series of these things.**

***Hint*: Machine or Mannequin? Wrong, he's a Big Daddy.**


End file.
